Kunoichi Chronicles
by Smiley Smackdown
Summary: All Sakura, Ino, and Tenten wanted was to explore the ninja world and become great ninjas themselves. All Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata wanted was to restore peace to the ninja so that they could go home. Too bad things don't always go as planned.


--------------------------------------------------Kunoichi Chronicles---------------------------------------------------

_"Hi! I'm Sakura. Who are you? Why aren't you playing with everyone else? Do you want to be my friend? Are you scared of the dark too? Do you like it here? Do you have any other friends? Well!!!" asked a small, pink-haired girl. _

_"…uh… I'm Tenten, I'd rather be here right now, sure, no, definitely not,__and of course I have other friends. Are you always this hyper?" asked the brunette._

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"__the younger girl screamed._

_"It means you're crazy!!!" __said __the other girl. Then she stuck out her tongue and ran off. __"Catch__ me if you can!" she shouted. The pink-haired girl ran after her new friend._

_---------------_Land of Waves_----------------_

That was eight years before. Now, the two girls, Sakura and Tenten, were still best friends. There was a new girl named Ino. She was nice, but she could be really annoying. Especially when she decides to dump a bucket of freezing water on your head while you're trying to sleep. Which is what she just did to Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Ino, what was that for?!" Sakura screamed. She was having the best dream.

"I had to, Sakura. It's noon and you need to eat lunch. It's not fair that you get to slack off while Tenten and I do all the work." grumbled Ino.

"What do you mean; WE'RE doing all the work? Last time I checked, you were too busy playing with your flowers to do anything." said Tenten. "Aw man, I wanted to wake up Sakura. I had the _perfect_ plan."

"Why is everyone out to get me? What did I do to deserve this?" asked Sakura. Everyone was always picking on her. Even Lee. He NEVER picked on anyone. Except for her.

"Come on, Sakura! Let's go to the bridge for awhile. We haven't been there in forever!!" Ino exclaimed as she started running to the bridge. Tenten and Sakura followed and caught up quickly.

----------------Kazekage's Mansion----------------

"Things are getting worse, Temari. I've been getting tons of messages from all over the region asking for help. We HAVE to do something about this. It's getting out of hand." Kankuro said urgently.

"Can't someone else handle this, Kankuro? You just got back from a mission. Karura missed you so much." complained Temari.

"Temari, those people need me. It's my responsibility as Kazekage to help them." said Kankuro. "Don't you understand?"

"We need you here too!" exclaimed Temari. "You're always leaving! You never pay attention to this village anymore!! It's like you don't even care anymore!"

"Temari, calm down. You didn't let me finish." said Kankuro. "I'm going to look for clues to what's going on all around the region, staring here. I'm sending you and Hinata to Konoha. Neji told me that he knew something about what was going on. And if you find anyone who seems like a good fighter, take him or her with you. We need as much help as we can get."

"Who do you think is causing this?" asked Temari.

"I don't know, but it might be Shino. He's been acting weird lately…" replied Kankuro as he started walking away. "Tell the others bye for me." And then he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Kankuro…" Temari whispered as tears started to fall, "What have you gotten yourself into?" After wiping away her tears, she went back inside to tell Hinata their mission.

----------------Land of Waves-----------------

"I was thinking," said Ino, "if we just randomly set off, how will we make sure that we don' get lost?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were sitting on the bridge that would eventually connect the Land of Waves to the mainland. However, no one had worked on it in forever, so the three girls liked to hang out on it.

"Yeah, won't we just get stranded in the middle of the ocean?" asked Sakura.

"This bridge travels east." replied Tenten. "If we sail east, then we'll eventually reach land."

"But what if the wind blows us off course?" inquired Sakura.

"Sakura," said Tenten, "that's why oars were invented, to steer." Sakura mouthed a small "oh" before lying down and looking at the stars. "Wow time sure passes by quickly. Bye." As Tenten said that, she started to walk back home.

"Sakura, what if we do get lost? What'll we do?" asked Ino. She had a worried look on her face.

"Well, I'm sure that we'd eventually reach some place." answered Sakura. "It would probably be fun."

"Yeah, you're right Sakura." said Ino after she stood up. "Thanks." she whispered as she walked away. Sakura stayed on the bridge for awhile longer before she walked away too.

-- The first chapter is up. The next one will have more action. Please review. I need to know if this is worth continuing. Also, do you guys think I used the right rating? I'm bad with deciding what the ratings should be.--


End file.
